glestfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalyptic Dawn/Attack and armor types
Every attack has an assigned attack type, and every unit has an assigned armor type. Certain attack types perform better versus different armor types than others, and some won't even deal damage. For example, the Missile attack type deals more damage versus buildings. The multiplier for that is 1.15x, so you deal 15% more damage. Thus, an attack that would have dealt 300 damage will deal 345 (300 * 1.15). On the other hand, ballistic attacks deal considerably less damage versus aerial units, with a 0.5x multiplier. So an attack that would have dealt 100 damage will do 50 (100 * 0.5). Types of Attacks *'Ballistic' - Bullet style attacks, such as those from the Marine or APC. These have no positive multipliers, and is the most common type of attack, doing its best against infantry and its worst against aerial units. *'Explosive' - Explosive based attacks such as Howitzer's mortar attack. These are most effective against infantry, but less useful against buildings. *'Frag' - A special attack type, this is used by the Grenadier. Frag Grenades are very effective against infantry, but of little use against anything else. *'Instant Kill' - A special attack type, these attacks can instantly kill an infantry unit, but are useless against all other types. This is used by the Special Op's snipe ability. *'Missile' - Missile attacks such as that of the AA Launcher. These are most affective against Tanks and buildings, while doing poorer versus infantry. *'Nuclear' - A special attack type, this is used by the Missile Silo's special attack, and is most effective against infantry, while weakest against buildings. *'Physical' - Direct physical attacks such as that of the Baton Soldier's. These are highly effective against infantry, but of little use against a Tank. *'Piercing' - A special attack type, this is used by the Stealth Bomber. Piercing missiles embed themselves into the target deep before exploding, making them effective against the well armored tanks and buildings, but less so against infantry. *'RPG' - A special attack type, this is used by the RPG Trooper. RPGs are anti-tank and do very high damage against them, but are nearly useless against buildings. Types of Armor *'Aerial' - Aerial units are all units that fly, and receive special defensive bonuses from their flight. They're weakest to missiles, but strongest versus ballistics. *'Building' - Buildings have their own armor type, and all buildings in Apocalyptic Dawn are thickly armored. They are weakest to piercing attacks, but strongest versus RPGs. *'Infantry' - Infantry armor applies to all units who are humanoid. They are weakest to explosive attacks, but strongest versus RPGs. *'Metal' - Units with a metal exterior tend to have the metal armor type. It is strongest against physical and frag attacks, but weakest to RPGs. *'Tank' - Vehicles with heavily plated tank armor fit into the tank armor class. These are strongest against frag and physical attacks, but weakest to RPGs. Damage Multipliers See also *Apocalyptic Dawn *UNATF Category:Apocalyptic Dawn